


bonding over our mutual hatred of a greasy haired prick

by hiitschloe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiitschloe/pseuds/hiitschloe
Summary: its another unknown number au
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	bonding over our mutual hatred of a greasy haired prick

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @loejea

**[16:35]**

**Unknown Number:** Prongs u fukcing prick i got my new phone 

**Remus:** Hi, I think you've gotten the wrong number.

**Unknown Number:** fuck off prongs you wanker stop joking arounf

**Remus:** I don't know a 'Prongs' and that's certainly not me, so you're defiantly texting the wrong person

**Unknown Number:** shit sorry u right

**[01:32]**

**Unknown Number:** soooooooooooo my hane id sorius

**Unknown Number:** shot SIRIUS

**Remus:** Why are you texting me? 

**Unknown** **Number:** i wanna bw fwends

**Unknown Number:** i bet u cute 

**Remus:** Are you drunk? and I'm a guy.

**Unknown Number:** noooooo me not dwunk im pefectly sober like a goood boi 

**Unknown Number:** and imm veery GAY so i doont mind

**Remus:** Can you stop texting me? I need to be up in 8hrs for Uni.

**Unknown Number:** why do u txt w pefect gramer nd im alo in unii

**Unknown Number:** heyy anwer me!!!!!!!!

**Unknown Number:** man in phone anwer meeeee pleeeeeeassseBJFUBFegbeiosg

**Unknown Number:** hey i dont know who this is but sorry for sirius he'll stop annoying you now 

**Remus:** Thanks.

**[14:52]**

**Sirius** :sorry for annoying you last night

**Sirius:** what uni do you go to????

**Sirius:** im at kings college in london 

**Sirius:** im doing art 

**Remus:** I also go to King's College. I'm doing English Lit.

**Sirius:** oh my god

**Sirius:** we've probably met before WHATS YOUR NAME 

**Remus:** We've probably not, I don't really go to social events. 

**Remus:** But, my name is Remus.

**Sirius:** WAIIIT your not evans friend remus riiiiiiiighttttttt im friends with james

**Remus:** Of course you're friends with Potter, just as annoying, maybe even more.

**Sirius:** HEY HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING MORE ANNOYING THAN JAMIE all he ever talks about is 'lily is sooooo pretty' 'im gonna marry that red head one day' blah blah blah

**Remus:** If it makes you feel better, all Lily talks about is how annoying Potter is 'He won't leave me alone' 'He called Severus a greasy haired prick yesterday' (not that I blame him) ' His friends are the worst'

**Sirius:** well its not my fault snape never showers 

**Remus:** I don't blame you for that to be honest, Snape is a prick, especially to me. Whenever he sees me he mumbles about me being on a scholorship, like he also isn't on a scholorship.

**Sirius:** god i hate him, i went to secondary school with him with was terrible since it was boarding so we saw eachother at breakfast and dinner as well ew

**Remus:** I think Lily mentioned he went to boarding school, god I would hate being in the same class as him. 

**Sirius:** t'was terrible im pretty sure i shared most my classes with him i would rather die than sit near him again for an entire hour 

**Sirius:** im just thankful he would rather die than do anything to do with art 

**Remus:** Hey I gotta go, I have work. Maybe we could talk later!

**Sirius:** talk to ya later sweetie pie

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @loejea


End file.
